1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus that performs near-field communication with a terminal to thereby transmit control information to the terminal, and a method and a system for performing such communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication apparatuses that perform near-field communication thus far developed include, for example as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-203790, one applicable to an electronic signboard system that displays electronic data such as advertisements, and designed to sequentially update the advertisement content displayed on the electronic signboard.
In the electronic signboard system according to JP 2008-203790, the advertisement content, transmitted from a server and containing a signboard identifier indicating the signboard on which the content is to be displayed, is stored in a repeater apparatus. The repeater apparatus transmits the advertisement content that agrees with the signboard identifier, read out from the signboard by near-field communication or the like, to the signboard through short-range communication.